YYH Lyrics
by RoseThorns
Summary: Ever wonder what on earth they're singing? Well, stop whining and quit comlaining! Cuz now you can! Includes openingending theme, Sayanara Bye Bye, and much more. Requests are always appreciated.
1. Smile Bomb! ::Opening Theme::

I don't own YYH

Opening theme  
  
Running in a crowd in a faceless town,  
  
I need to feel the touch of a friend.  
  
In the countryside I wander far and wide,  
  
The isolation gets me again.  
  
I don't know where to go,  
  
When I feel like crying oh my,  
  
It's time to open myself to something new,  
  
I want to stop- and grow up a bit.  
  
Then suddenly my power and confidence starts swelling up magically erupt,  
  
And it's all because of kindness that I feel,  
  
From people I don't even know.  
  
Then suddenly my intuition and my wisdom grow,  
  
And then I know,  
  
That most of all I sense compassions wield into strangers wherever I go,  
  
Thank you for waking me up. 


	2. The Homework Never Ends

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH

The Homework never Ends (1st ending theme)  
  
The pointed second hand counts down the life I lead,  
  
Marking off my legacy of worldly deeds,  
  
Tick Tock, Tick  
  
Constantly I think of things I can't complete,  
  
Well it's time to throw them into the back seat...  
  
Son of a Gun!  
  
Life's a fleeting dream don't let it go...  
  
Ya gotta make the most of it you know.  
  
Don't stop now, don't let it slip away,  
  
Live it up while you can and don't delay,  
  
For the fleeting dreams they never stay... 


	3. Sayanara Bye Bye ::2nd ending Song::

I don't own YYH

Sayanara Bye Bye  
  
I feel my aching heart about to break,  
  
The gentle wind that blows fills the air with peacefulness,  
  
We're standing face to face,  
  
Hand in hand,  
  
And then the evening twilight drapes its arms around us,  
  
And it melts away,  
  
It's just so funny,  
  
Your smiling face and mine,  
  
They're not the same,  
  
But for right now it's as though I'm looking in a mirror,  
  
And everything is fine,  
  
No sadness at all,  
  
So now I draw the line to live another journey,  
  
'Cause even though we've been here together,  
  
We're still different people,  
  
But we're not alone,  
  
Sayonara bye bye,  
  
Please take care of yourself,  
  
'Cause even though we've been here together,  
  
We're still different people,  
  
But we're not alone,  
  
Sayonara bye bye,  
  
Please take care of yourself, 


	4. Unbalanced Kisses

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! 

Unbalanced Kisses  
  
Within a broken mirror, I clearly see your reflection.  
  
Tears roll down your face... Tears roll down your face...  
  
As your finger traces the edge of the new moon.  
  
Who is that I'm calling out to?  
  
I can see you walk away from me.  
  
Time and time again... Time and time again...  
  
You'll find me knocking at your door.  
  
With my back pressed against the weight of the world  
  
and the speed of the night.  
  
It felt as if a thread was snapping in two  
  
And I held on to you... Held on to you... Held on to you...  
  
With all my might.  
  
As you share an unbalanced kiss with me,  
  
I hope you can feel us getting closer to love.  
  
And may your fear and tearful deceptions come to rest in my heart.  
  
Oh, my love. 


	5. With An Ice Knife In The Hands

I don't own YYH

::I think this is like something--er song for Hiei::

With an ice knife in the hands  
  
While I congeal everything what he is

In the deep one of the lake of my heart 

My destination is to live 

To fight until dying It has days where, exactly that you 

It calls me well together to the heart I continue running without hearing nothing 

With an ice knife in the hands 

But if one day the peace 

Already it heated this world 

My frozen soul will be able to melt 

While it emanates a rainbow 

Until this day to arrive It continues in front 

We are fighting 

He does not stop... 

Attack believing the future 

Because to live she is an appositive one 

It flies, believing itself exactly 

To construct a new age 

So that one day, 

The world if transforms into a paradise 

So that one day, the world overflows of light 

Until my weapons to melt 

We search this day 

It continues running 

We are fighting 

It continues... 

We go to cross the bridge for the future 

If to live will be an appositive one 

Exactly it will be a pencil ice bridge I go to run, 

I go to cross it 

Going in direction to my dream 

Fighting for my friends 

Running in direction to my dream 

Fighting for my friends 

Until the day where we will see an arc bridge 

Iris Over the lake of my heart...   
  
(At least SOME people appreciate good lyrics. Not mentioning any names ::cough:: Cloaked Fox ::cough::)  
  
RT- ::Banging head against wall::  
  
Yusuke- What's the matter with her?  
  
Kurama- She went to –that- site.  
  
Yusuke- Oh, Anime lyrics.com? Yeah I've—  
  
::Kurama ducks behind couch::  
  
RT- What did you just say?! Never say that stupid site in front of me again! They don't know JACK!!!  
  
Kuwabara- Who's Jack?  
  
RT- ::Slaps Kuwa senseless:: BTW I don't own YYH  
  
Kurama- Hiei please do the reviews.  
  
Hiei- Why?  
  
Kurama- I'll give you ice cream.  
  
Hiei- SWEET SNOW!!!!!! REVIEW OR YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE JAGAN!!!!!!!!!  
  
::stars eating sweet snow:: 


End file.
